Alexcia Roksana (Earth-3988)
History Alexcia Roksana is an illusionist mage and practitioner of the mystic arts and arcane secrets specializing in conjuring magic, being able to launch perfect illusion spells that are indistinguishable from reality. Being next to her is difficult for anyone, even other experienced mystics like Doctor Strange, Brother Voodoo, Shaman, and Magik among others, since they can't discern what is real and what is illusion. Alexcia, also known as "Rosa Alva," is probably the most powerful mage and practitioner of illusionist magic that appeared on Earth in centuries. She is an extremely sensitive and emotional young personality that can be sad and shed tears very easily, but also knows when to assert her opinion, be firm and even violent when provoked enough. She was trained throughout her childhood in a secret monastery in Siberia in the magic arts. There came a time that the monks themselves acknowledged that she excelled in her power. Rosa Alva joined the Winter Guard during the Infinity saga, where her powers of illusion proved to be more than a match for the Builders, and she was joyously welcomed the group as their "mystic." Unlike the treacherous Fantasia, she shows a genuine desire to help in battle, and has already shown that her illusion spells can be the determining factor in a victory for the Winter Guard. Powers and Abilities Rosa Alva is a powerful magician who has the ability to cast illusions, she can virtually make the "unreal real," conjuring illusions of the mythological, alien beasts, or whole armies. They cannot cause physical damage, but rather psychic damage hitting the victim directly in the centers of their psyche. She can conjure up amazingly complex and detailed illusions with small details, which are able to completely elude superhuman senses, telepathy and even other magic users. Doctor Strange said that Rosa Alva is probably the most powerful illusionist of this generation. She can disappear, becoming completely invisible to human senses or electronic devices. She can conjure up many mirror images of herself to be able to tackle a single target or multiple different targets all at once, she can conjure in her hands, or in any illusion she conjures, any weapon she can imagine, causing the victim the equivalent psychic damage to the physical damage the actual weapon would cause. Her skills' only restriction is that, as psychic illusions, they would only be effective against living beings (although the definition of what would be "living" is very subtle in this case ... zombies can be affected by Rosa's spells, as well as artificial intelligence and even cosmic entities). Her control over this power also allows her to adapt to environmental changes resulting from destroying the area where she casts her illusions, without betraying the illusion or her need to focus on new features in the environment after it is destroyed or altered by some external power. She also can isolate herself within the area of illusion so that no matter what, those who are affected do no harm to her, or any power that can be used to counter and dispel her illusions, such as shock waves and telepathic attacks may come to affect her. Rosa Alva also learned how to use her power to cast frightening illusions directly into the mind of the victim without the need to cast them externally. The victim experiences the illusion directly inside their mind as if she were confronting them directly. With all her allies around, the illusion can be so daunting that it virtually destroys the psyche of the victim, reducing them to a catatonic vegetable. Only the most iron wills impossible to bend by any means proved strong enough to withstand the psychic illusions conjured by Rosa's magic, but still not without suffering consequences or mental harm. This skill can only affect other living things (although we must again point out that the definition of what would be "living" depends exclusively on the kind of illusion cast by Rosa Alva), and she can use this skill to great effect in combat situations. It has been stated that Rosa's powers reached their last stage of development, and now she can use her illusionist powers to affect hundreds of thousands of people at once. It was also revealed that Rosa Alva has precognitive abilities. She also seemed to be able to design her illusions in the astral plane, simulating an astral body, in an immaterial manifestation of her persona. Rosa Alva has shown the ability to project an illusion about herself in order to appear as another person, of any size, gender, age, ethnicity or race, it does not matter; Rosa can duplicate it with a level of perfection such that all the senses of others are fooled to believe she is exactly the same as the original person. She has shown a regenerative ability - but it is unknown if this is real or illusory regeneration. She also has demonstrated the mystical power of levitation and can fly 40 meters per second. She also has telepathic and empathic abilities. In addition to her powers, Rosa Alva is an expert in stealthy hand-to-hand combat. As she usually revolves around her opponent unleashing her punches, she developed a natural ability to move as swiftly and gracefully as a female ninja without being exposed at any time to a devastating counterattack from her opponent. She is also a superb acrobat, able to jump high, run fast, swim, and run unexpectedly quick martial tactics with relative ease. Rosa also has a strong and unexpected aptitude in electronics and computers, and became skilled in the use of bladed weapons. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-3988 Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Sorcery Category:Illusion Creation Category:Russian Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Invisibility Category:Duplication Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Adaptation Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telepathy Category:Disruption Category:Precognition Category:Astral Projection Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Healing Factor Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Empathy Category:Combat Masters Category:Agility Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5